


Drunk on You(r Chocolate Kisses)

by ryaelle



Series: GOT7 drabbles and snippets [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaebum on a diet, Jinyoung being very helpful, M/M, liberal use of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaelle/pseuds/ryaelle
Summary: Jaebeom goes on a diet.  Jinyoung helps him stick to it.





	Drunk on You(r Chocolate Kisses)

"Are you hungry?"

The voice perked up after the third time Jaebeom had opened and closed the fridge door. Caught, Jaebeom paused, almost unsure at what he was doing. It was an action without thought. He cringed, turning to answer Jinyoung who was lounging on the bed in Jaebeom's studio, script in one hand and a pen in another.

He was only wearing a shirt, one of Jaebeom's - oversized, printed, fabric settling over the rise of his ass. The tight briefs underneath clung to his glutes. Even if it was a common sight, it had Jaebeom pausing, admiring the warm bronze of the skin on display, the casual crook of the knee, the length of those legs.

A click of fingers drew his attention back up. "Or should I ask if you're hungry for something else?" came the amused tones of the beautiful man in his bed. _Both_ , Jaebeom wanted to say.  Except one was admitting defeat and he wasn't ready to do that.

A snort, and Jinyoung sat up, capping his pen, and dropping it and the script on the side of the bed. "I threw out everything sweet and unhealthy.  Suck it up already. You told me you wanted to lose weight for this unit." Jaebeom felt his lips jut out, the pout inevitable. "I know I did... But it's hard, Jinyoung-ah. Just once, let me order in something. I need some food."

There was a deep, heartfelt sigh, and rustling from the bed. "I didn't want it to come to this, _Jaebeom-ah_." There’s mocking there but Jaebum’s doesn’t mind, it’s been a long time since he’s minded. Jaebeom looked on curiously. Jinyoung held up a round brown ball, a mound of chocolate that Jaebeom knew would melt on his tongue when he bit in, delicious truffle oozing through his mouth. Jaebeom felt his mouth water.

Jinyoung sighed. "The things I do for you. If you want it, you'll have to come get it." And his fingers came up, and Jaebeom stood stock still, half afraid Jinyoung was about to throw it. Even more afraid he'd sprint after it like Kunta after a laser light, going crazy after weeks without sugar.

Instead, Jinyoung placed it near his mouth, pink lips circling that chocolate perfectly. Jaebeom sucked in a breath, dick twitching in its confines at the easy reminder of where else he’d seen that vision. Lost in thought, it made him wince as Jinyoung bit down, chocolate coating that mouth and leaving smears across the bottom lip. He tilted the piece he'd bitten through, chocolate smears on his fingers and mouth and let his tongue dart out, suck up the remains of the chocolate on his hands.

Jaebeom sucked in a breath, and two strides over and he was tongue deep in that warm mouth, sugar and chocolate and Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung... until all that remained was Jinyoung and all thoughts of food disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Jaebeom admitting he lost weight by eating one meal a day, and a candy at dinner when he's hungry. Also adding in Jinyoung's very enthusiastic nature of keeping Jaebeom and his diet in control.


End file.
